


Hold Back

by lavendericecoffee



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crushing on best friend, F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Secret Crush, and I mean veeery light, it's only implied here but I always write Once-ler as bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: The second hardest thing on Earth is talking about your crush. The first hardest thing? Talking about your crush to your crush.





	Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> something silly I wrote basically, cause I became a bit stale with my other fic. I just thought of this idea and spent less than 4 hours writing and editing it

“So! What’s their name?”

At the familiar sound, Once-ler finally looked up from his notes on the coffee table. These mostly contained of effective advertisement methods and occasional lyrics and guitar riffs. He was so caught up with all the work, he couldn’t really see anyone approaching. His eyes travelled up to see his best friend Norma. All bright and shiny, greeting him with a huge smile. In her hands were two cups – one with his favorite peach ice tea and one with French vanilla ice coffee, presumably for her.

“I’m… What?” he raised an eyebrow but smiled as well, upon seeing her.

She sat down opposite to him and handed the beverage. Her eyes were curious, yet he had no idea what for. Maybe something good has happened at work? Maybe she just wanted to share a good story?

It was something he truly enjoyed. Right after her work and his tryings, they usually met up in a corner coffee shop just to talk. They could talk for hours about everything and nothing at the same time. She told him about her bookstore and customers she meets, and he told her about new ideas for jingles or how others hurled tomatoes at him. Not exactly the best topic but hey, when they were together, they could talk about anything. What could be a better way to spend a summer afternoon than a good conversation with your favorite person on Earth.

“Alright… It’s gonna sound really stupid but I have a feeling you have something on your mind,” she started steadily but had to drop the bomb immediately after. “Or maybe… Someone?”

His eyes suddenly widened. And in the surprise, Once-ler almost spat out his tea. I mean. Talk about catching someone off guard.

Norma’s honesty was something you could either love or hate. For him, it was another thing to really admire about her. She didn’t hold back, she could always say what was on her mind. No matter if it was a bitter truth or sudden hope, he always appreciated it.

But maybe not today.

“What?” he said, almost giving her the uncomfortable snicker.

“I said what I said. It’s maybe just intuition but for some time now, you’ve been unusual. You’ve been daydreaming more and blushed at some subjects. You don’t have to say if it’s true or not but I wanted to tell you that you can always talk to me about it. We’re best friends and I’m always here for you,” there was no mockery in her voice but her own sincerity. And for that time Once-ler knew exactly when she used which tone.

Another thing about Norma was that she was incredibly good at reading people. She could tell the exact feelings or mood of others and she was rarely wrong about it. Of course, it made it incredibly hard to hide feelings from her.

And he had to admit. She was absolutely right this time.

He did focused on one person more than he usually did. The thought of them, the complicated feelings, his own uncertainty. He experienced it all and it indeed crushed him with the biggest force. How could he manage it when he didn’t know how to describe it yet?

The man sighed before speaking up “It’s that obvious?”.

“You’re always obvious, honey,” she narrowed her eyes playfully to which he pouted. “Can you tell me who it is?”

His cheeks have never flushed so quickly and so heavily in one moment. Thousand different thoughts swirling in his mind, shaping one concrete answer. He wanted to scream it out from the top of his lungs. Finally just say exactly what was on his mind for such long time.

You.

It’s always been you.

Well… How could it be anybody else than his dear best friend? The most amazing person he’s ever met? Someone he could always talk to, so freely, about anything that came to his mind. Who was always there to support him and if needed, call out what was wrong. Yet never holding back, never hesitating to take a chance and see good, where others couldn’t. Norma was that someone to him. But god, wasn’t it impossible to say out.

“I…Uh… I’m still figuring out my feelings, you know, I’d rather not,” he replied to the dreaded question with shaky voice.

“I get it, no worries. But maybe you want to talk about them? No specifics, just say what’s on your mind,” she gave him a warm, encouraging smile and reached out to his hand.

Sudden sense of comfort and understanding overtook him. His heartbeat, though raised up, was slowly getting back to the normal pace. That question was still incredibly hard to answer but somehow much more manageable. From their hands, his sight changed to her beautiful face. In a familiar motion, she moved curls from her face. It was something she did so often, it became so pleasing for him.

He looked deeply into rich brown eyes behind her round glasses and began.

“I really love their eyes. They’re bright and deep just like they are. They’re always looking for something but also looking into someone. And I think that’s just great. They want to know so much, cause they really care. But I also know that even if they’re so ongoing and everywhere, they also want someone close, you know. They’re so sweet and intelligent, I could listen to them for long time. I just wanna be there for them, like they’re always for me.”

With each word he became so much more comfortable and confident with the situation. He tried to be vague enough, so he wouldn’t be exposed but also certain enough, so maybe she’ll understand. There were so many different things he could say about her. But maybe for now, this was alright.

He intertwined his fingers with hers. The quietness between them wasn’t awkward or anything. It was their little moment, in which they didn’t need the outside world. Once-ler saw the faint, sincere smile on Norma’s face. How he loved that little smile of hers, it made his heart tremble against his ribcage.

“Gosh, Once, they must be really lucky if you talk about them like that. Or just in general lucky. Anyone who’d have you as their boyfriend had to be so lucky. I bet you’re gonna make them really happy,” she comforted him with genuine care and reassurance in her voice.

Was there a softest pink tint on her cheeks? Once-ler had no idea but he knew that her words meant everything to him. It all still echoed in his head, he had to hold on to it. He was positive she really meant it. In a sudden moment, he was almost ready to say everything about this to her. To confess his complicated feelings. She would understand, of course she would. Maybe she wouldn’t exactly reciprocate it now but she didn’t need to. He just wanted to say how much she meant to him and how much his feelings for her have changed.

“Norma, I-“ he started but got interrupted first.

“Listen Once, I’m sorry I put you in this situation, it was so childish from me. I know how complicated it all is so you can always talk about it with me. I just don’t want to put you in a uncomfortable situation. I’m here to support you, however I can,” she confessed with a bit of shame behind her.

Once-ler froze in a moment. He wasn’t mad. A part of him was actually glad he could say out at least a fraction of what he was feeling. But her rationality spoke to him in a different way. He couldn’t do it now. It wouldn’t be fair to her to just admit his affection for her in that exact moment.

Feelings are messy, he knew it completely. He wasn’t even exactly sure of it now. If he confessed now, their relationship would crash, they wouldn’t stand a chance. Demanding from her to just react to that, would not be the way. And Once-ler loved her too much to make her feel something like this. He had to hold back.

“No harm done, Norma. I mean, I would probably never say it, if it weren’t for you,” he said with a relaxed expression.

“Ah, c’mon, don’t make me into that!” she laughed softly but quickly became serious again. “But I’m still sorry, I was a jerk to you.”

“It’s all alright, I mean it. I’m just gonna say out who it is in some other time, right?”

“Take all the time you need. And I will help you with them, if you want,” she winked in his direction.

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he replied with a soft smile on his face.

Someday, he absolutely will.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell how much I wanted to write 'lavender ice coffee' instead of 'French vanilla ice coffee'
> 
> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ❤️


End file.
